User talk:TheBearPaw
Archiving Talk Pages Hey BearPaw, you can now archive you talk page. Click on "Archive". The template is already created. PS, some news: *A new pre-order weapon, the 608 Bull revolver. *Max' boss is called Rodrigo Branco. -- Ilan xd 16:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I read about the revolver on the main website, acoording to that, it is pre-order item, but I'll check again. -- Ilan xd 18:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Dude! go to the main website of Max Payne 3. the are tons of informatiuon, we should write this! -- Ilan xd 18:20, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Crap! I made a mistake, I've noticed only now to the small rocket launcher sprite in the poster for the weapon. Thenks for saying that, I'm going to correct it. -- Ilan xd 19:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Serrano I've expanded the page of Serrano, the main antagonist of Max Payne 3. Can you check it? -- Ilan xd 16:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki's name Hey BearPaw, how are you? I just want to ask if you agree that we need to change the wiki's name from "The Max Payne wiki", to just "Max Payne wiki". I don't think that we need a "The" at the start of a Wiki's name, almost all the "official" wikis are called in that way: GTA wiki, Red Dead wiki, Far Cry wiki - without a "The" at the start. -- Ilan (Talk Page • ) 17:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki's name (you can see it at your "my favorite wikis") is The 'Max Payne wiki. You can see that most wikis does not have "The" at the start of their name (such as: Fallout wiki instand of "The" Fallout wiki; Assassin's Creed wiki instand of "The" Assassin's Creed wiki). I believe this "The" is not needed. You can send request for Wikia if you agree with me. -- 'Ilan (Talk Page • ) 13:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) M.P.3 Trailer I was referring to the file conversion method used which lowered its quality, not to the legitimacy of the video itself. It's just industry slang, no accusation intended. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:55, February 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: That's great! I'm already fine with that policy :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 12:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) PS I realy like the new weapon :D ---- hmmmm? you know what i thought of? maybe its pure coincidence, but its starting to occur to me that Max Payne kinda rips off Mad Max. both characters are called Max. both are cops. both their wives, baby daughters and best friends get killed. then, both get revenge on the people that did it. both wear black leather jackets too lol and.. both character star in sequels where they are troubled by their past and move away to forget about it and start a new life. ´Down2Business • Talk 21:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello TheBearPaw ! :) As you may have seen, I have edited Michelle Payne's page. If you agree with this, many pages with "1998" in it will have to be edited. And sorry for my awful English. ;)-- Aegirsson 15:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) BearPaw, Could you possibly add an information below the new photo of Fabiana Branco? Hi man Hey BearPaw, its been along time since I've talked to you, so, how are you? Finally Rockstar released so much info, this game is really going to be the best of the year! PS What do you think about activing the Wiki's chat? It is used on many Wikis. Thats all for now. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :It sure is :) The Wiki chat is a very nice way for users to talk with each other. I am almost everyday in the Red Dead wiki chat, and it is really nice way to talk with my fellow editors. I also saw wiki chats on other wikis - amazing how many users chatting with each other at the same time! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. Go to and then into Wiki Features. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 12:03, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Related videos Hi TheBearPaw, I hope you are well. I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Max Payne videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thank you for the gift. I'll give you one soon. :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 05:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeh, I stole that gun from Lem :D Glad that you like it ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 05:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Giveaway Contest Hi TheBearPaw, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia staff. Wanted to run a question by you- we're thinking of running a Max Payne giveaway contest for you guys. I don't have the specifics yet, but it would involved the uploading of a lot of photos to the wiki. Wanted to see if a) you're interested in theory in a giveaway and b)if there would be any issue with the uploading of photos as part of the giveaway. Sorry I can't be more specific, but we're at nascent stage with this and thought we'd get your input before moving to next stages. Cheers, Peter 17:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the speedy reply. Yes, we would certainly allow all policing of photos and could very easily create a blog page where the photos were to be specifally uploaded so as not to spam the article pages. The other details we would work with you to figure out. Glad to hear you are in favor in general of a giveaway and the benefits it can bring to your community. We'll keep on moving forward on our end and will update you as soon as we have something concrete to run past you. Cheers, Peter 20:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi TheBearPaw, :Thanks for the speedy reply. Yes, we would certainly allow all policing of photos and could very easily create a blog page where the photos were to be specifally uploaded so as not to spam the article pages. The other details we would work with you to figure out. Glad to hear you are in favor in general of a giveaway and the benefits it can bring to your community. We'll keep on moving forward on our end and will update you as soon as we have something concrete to run past you. Cheers, Peter 20:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Question Just wondered if you and the other admins had discussed the option of Message wall on this wiki? Message Wall is a feature in Wikia labs that can be activated by admins. It's a faster messaging system on wikis. Just wondered if you and the other admins had discussed the option. If it's not what you want for your wiki, totally understandable -- just curious. :^) Nate Thanks for responding soo quickly, you can check out info about Message Wall by clicking this link: Message Wall Since you're the only admin on this wiki, you have the ability to go into the admin features and turn it on. Congrats on creating such an awesome wiki! Oh God no! Just not Message Wall... -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks God! Your'e right - Message Wall doesn't fit the style of this wiki. I also think it is too 'childish'. PS I saw your comment on Max Payne 3 news about the Cracha Preto. I like your Kenzi Kasen avatar :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:46, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but not often. My social club account is ILANKAPELIAN (my real name), and my avatar is Dimitri Rascalov; the most badass antagonist in the GTA series! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I play on a PS3. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha. Yeah, that's shame. I can't give you "the Paine"! :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC) MPForums Hi TheBearPaw, I'm DocRikowski, creator and Admin of http://maxpayne-forums.com/ It's a newly created online community for all Max Payne fans. We are a new site (2 weeks old) but we have already over 100 loyal members. We are big fans of the Max Payne series and enthusiastic followers of all Rockstar creations. The site is currently affiliated to RedDead.net, which you might know about. I'm a veteran member of RDnet and GTAForums.com where I am Area Mod for Multiplayer Events and Gangs. MPForums mission is to build a large and loyal community, open to all console and PC gamers, and to be the home of all things related to the Max Payne series. I'm writing you this message cause I'd like to propose you a partnership with Max Payne Wiki. Back in the days when reddead.net was created, Andy the founder, made a partnership with Red Dead Wiki. Basically reddead.net became the official fan forum of Red Dead Wiki and he created a dedicated Forum Section for Red Dead Wiki Feedback and Discussion. Obviously the Area Moderators of the Wiki Section were the Admins of Red Dead Wiki. What I'm proposing is the same thing and I think it could benefit both sites. It worked pretty well for RedDead.net and Red Dead Wiki. Forum users contributed to the Wiki and Wiki contributors had the chance to stay in contact with the rest of the community. I would create a Forum Section for you and give you Area Mod power for that area. Plus I would add a Redirect Link to this site and you could do the same somewhere in here. Max Payne Forums it is a serious project and I'm putting a lot of effort and passion in this project. I'm fully committed to it. We already have a Facebook page and a Twitter page. We'll also launch a Youtube channel. Let me know if this partnership is possible and please contact me in here or in the MPForums. You are obviously welcome to sign up. Best regards and thanks for your attention. DocRikowski 13:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC)DocRikowski Blocking Hey BearPaw, can you block the anon "70.171.26.214"? He kepp adding wrong info! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :) I checked myself the dates on the main website, in the police files. Also, it seems that many people think that Max was born in 1970 - too bad we don't have a source about that. :( -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Request Hi TheBearPaw! I am an administator/bureaucrat on the Cheevo Archive Wiki. We are a collaborative wiki designed to document achievement/trophy information for the platforms PS3, Xbox 360 and PC (if applicable). Some facts about CA Wiki include: *The achievement of Spotlight in just under a month (you might have seen us down the bottom of the pages) *The growing to 300 pages in less than 2 months *12 total affiliates (hopefully 13 soon) We (the admins at Cheevo) have been sparking interest among Wikia Staff members and hope that we can do the same with you. Please consider this application and we hope to hear from you soon! Happy Editing! Tawatson Cheevo Archive Wiki Staff 12:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi BearPaw I'm not sure. I'm planning to get the game on its first week\month, though I could not play it untill I'll finish most of my tests (around 3-4). Why did you ask? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I would like to be an admin here, and if I'll become one, I will do my best to make this wiki run smoothly :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 03:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Ignore Yes, I fully understand what is adminiship, and I'll do my best! I'll be calm and cautious when it comes to blocking users, and I will edit for fun (as you said), and keep this wiki clean :) Ignore the message I undid, I saw only the last part of the message when I wrote that :P Anyway (I write this part for fun): alright, understood, just give me the damn position already (EPIC) XD -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks you so much! :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, shit! I accidently removed my admin rights when I tried to remove the Chat Mod rights, can you please can give me them back. PS For some reason that thing almost always happens to me when I try to do something stupid. But this is a new record! Less than a minute! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:37, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Valkyr picture Hi BearPaw! My name is Bob and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia. I noticed you are thinking about deleting the picture of valkyr. I couldn't find a good picture of it, so I found that artistic representation. We are planning on using that file for a special project, and I was wondering if you could hold off on deleting it for a little? Thanks! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Aegirsson He made many good edits, and helped this wiki a lot. He is also one of the most active editors here. I think he should get Rollback rights. What do you think? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I left him a message. :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Aegirsson agrees to get rollback rights. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 12:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Mods Just wanted to say that I agree that the Mod pages should be delted. They are unofficial, and have no place in the Wiki. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) After The Fall Great job ! --Aegirsson 06:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Hey man, congrats on making 2000 edits! :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 09:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :The what? :P -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm editing via source, not "rich text". I use the "rich text" only to see how the links look. As for diabling the "rich text" mode, I'm not sure, though it would fix some problems with those anons. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree - Ilan (XD • • Home ) 13:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. You know, the funniest thing about our talk, is that I wrote the messages via "rich text", how ironic :D :PS I think it's time you archive your talk page :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 14:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Max Payne's birth date Yeah.. i understand, and sorry for f*cking up Max payne's profile where his picture didn't show :). And sorry for my bad language. Edits Hello there TheBearPaw thank you for editing the pages i made. you made them look cleaner. A few things Hello TheBearPaw, Just a few things 1. When Max Payne 3 comes out this wiki will, explode in popularity dont you think? 2. Also When Max Payne 3 comes out alot more pages will be added to this wiki when i joined this wiki, it had 291 pages now it 310 good for a small wiki, eh? 3. Who founded the Max Payne wiki? i just want to know. RE:The apocalypse has begun Yep, it has begun, and I am yet to find my gun :) Set the welcome message to welcome editors by the last active admin, and speaking off admins, we need some more helping hands, it would be too hard for me to kepp this place under control alone. I will try to clean up the leaked info User:Dyerko wrote (we need to keep an eye on that guy). Anyway, enjoy your time in the cave ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Copied photos Hey Please ask your users to remove all copied photos for the golden guns/clues. Those pictures belong to vgfaq.com and they were copied wihtout our permission. Thank you 06:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Vlad :I'm sorry, I am inactive for a couple of months now, I can't check any photos for you, try removing them yourself or ask someone else to do that. --TheBearPaw 15:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) What is it now about me?!!! Dyerko Hay Hello TheBearPaw, this will sound dumb, I overheard you need more people for rollback/admin/moderator rights i might come to use. I joined May 11 i have 101 edits and its only May 14. I love adding pages and editing can you consider me? I understand if you will not take meFootBumble 11:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) in-universe writing Hey bro, how are you? :) I wanted to talk with you about the in-universe writing style in this wiki. Must to admit, I like this type of writing style. Well, anyway, I've seen many other wikis written in the "in-universe" style, and they wrote the articles in past tense, while we write with present-tense. Don't get me wrong, but I think that writing articles with present tense is a bit strange for in-universe writing style (from what I've seen in wikis such as the Assassin's Creed wiki, and Wookiepedia). The present tense works better with writing style like this: w:c:rockstargames:Edgar Ross, but I don't think it can get along with in-universe style (for example check this in-universe written article with a past tense: w:c:assassinscreed:Desmond Miles. So, anyway, that is all I had to say about that subject ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Where R U? Why U No Edit? XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, bro. I'm sorry to hear that, but it is your decision and I understand it :) I, on the other hand, really enjoyed the game - from my view, they made a great game. As for the Max Payne 3 articles, thanks!, I did my best ;D My best work so far is Serrano. One last thing, you have to try the multiplayer - it is mostly simple, but you'll find some good time killing other players, fighting in gang wars, and playing as either Max or Raul in "Payne Killer". -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Game Guide App Hey TheBearPaw! Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Max Payne wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Mira84 21:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, TheBearPaw! Just wanted you to know that the initial curation for the Game Guide app is complete. There were some minor changes to some categories that had to be made for ease of use, but otherwise everything looks great. Raylan13 (talk) 03:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, TheBearPaw. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Hey there. I'm LS11sVaultBoy, a bureaucrat from the GTA Wiki, and I was wondering if you would be interested in this wiki becoming an affiliate to the GTA Wiki. I am planning in the future to have a sort of "Rockstar Games Wikis Network" which ties all our wikis together. In the meantime, your wiki's logo would be on the GTA Wiki's home page and this may hopefully make more Max Payne fans on the GTA Wiki notice your wiki and possibly come edit here. Let me know what you think. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:38, February 14, 2016 (UTC)